Finding Love
by TheDancingPanda
Summary: Bella Swan was left heart broken for a year. 365 days. Will she be able to find love again? Will she be able to be the Bella Swan she was before, or will she always be 3/4 of what she was before? What is her secret? R&R! Will get better in later chappies
1. My Story

Finding Love

(All Human, completely different story.)

It's been a year. 365 days. My heart has been broken for 365 stupid, painful days. Ever since November 21, 2007, the day my one true love, or so I thought, declared he didn't love me anymore, I had been pieces and fragments of what I really was a year ago. Why did Anthony, the boy I loved, leave me? Am I too fat, too stupid, too ugly? My pain had caused my loved ones too feel somewhat painful also, because I had turned into half of what I was before. I was a loveable, kind, optimistic person before, but now, I'm just a girl, a plain girl with no feelings, at least no feelings of love. I always feel rejected, stupid, ugly, fat, and anything that had caused Anthony to break up with me. He had hurt me so much, and now, every single day in school, I have to deal with the pain of seeing him with my former best friend, Sophie Frank. She deserted me for Anthony, the most popular guy in school, but he also broke my heart.

_Flashback:_

_"Bella, we need to talk", whispered Anthony. "Okay, be right there." I watched him walk out the door, with his perfect posture and body, and manners, all in one human being. The last few months had been tough, my mother, a nice, caring woman, who was also my best friend, named Renee, had died of cancer. I was so depressed, and I was eating so much, just out of stress. I gained 10 pounds, and Anthony became more distant from me in school. I trudged down the stairs anticipating what was in store for me. "Hey Bells, umm, can you come here?" Anthony asked as he ruffled his perfect dirty blonde hair. "Sure," I replied nervously as I walked towards the porch swing Anthony was gesturing to. "What's up?" I asked, biting my bottom lip. "Well, as you know, I've been worried about you, and I'm very concerned now," __Anthony said in a calm voice. "Like what?" I wanted to know the truth. "Well, mainly about your… weight," he said. "Look, Bells, I'm the quarterback of the Forks __Fighters, and I need to have a, well, good looking girlfriend." Eyes welling up with tears, I said," You are dumping me, because I don't have the "looks" of a cheerleader?" I managed to sob out. "Well, Bells, it's not like that, I just want you to lose a bit of weight." I couldn't believe my ears, my Anthony, the sweet, loving boy I knew, was saying this. I stared at him in disbelief. "Okay Bells, fine, if you want me to admit, then FINE!" Anthony exclaimed. "Isabella Swan, I don't love you anymore!" I sat there in the swing for a moment, and then I snapped back into reality. "I don't care, Anthony Delmar, I don't care I'm overweight, because I love myself!" and with that, we were both gone._

End Flashback

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_ The bell shrilled in my ears as I walked down the hall to third period."Hey, Bells! I wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving!" Anthony shouted from across the hall. "Thanks, you too," I replied lifelessly. I dragged my feet down the long, crowded hall, mind racing with reasons on why HE would even talk to me. I kept walking, and walking. "Watch out!" some random kid called out. I looked up and saw a geeky looking boy, a nerd holding test tubes and beakers filled with chemicals, about to crash into me. Then, two hands pushed me to the side of the hall, legs flying up in the air; I crashed into one of the lockers. I lay there for a second wondering who saved me. For the past year, I felt invisible, no one bothered to talk to me, and no one ever saved me from crashing into someone.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice, a velvety, silky sounding voice. I looked up into the eyes of a stranger, a perfect man, perfect features, perfect posture, and perfect manners. Just like Anthony, only better. He had reddish brown hair, which was slightly messy, couldn't be more than 17, just like my age, gorgeous emerald eyes, with concern in the gems, and he had a perfect face. "Yeah, thanks for saving me," I said as I tried to stand up. I winced in pain as I moved my right arm. The boy must have seen my face because he said, "Oh, don't move, please. I should take you to the health room," he said. "Ummm, well, alright. Are they going to, give me a… shot?" I asked sheepishly. His face turned from concerned to blithe, "No, don't worry," he said with a slight chuckle. "My names Edward, Edward Cullen, I just moved here from Alaska," he said. "Hello Edward, my name's Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella," I said somewhat joyful, the first time I had been joyful in 1 year. "Nice to meet you Bella," and with that, Edward leaned down and kissed my hand. "_What a gentleman,"_ I thought. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too," I said with a sparkle in my eyes.

He hoisted me up carefully, but Edward did it effortlessly, like I was a pillow. He put his arm on my right hand and felt it. I winced in pain again, and Edward immediately stopped, "I'm sorry, I was trying to feel if it was broken," he said, sounding very concerned. "Can you move it?" Edward asked. I lifted it an inch up before I felt a sharp pain in my arm. "No, I guess not," I replied. Let's get you to my father then, he's a doctor. I'll sign you out and I'll take you to my father." Edward said. "Thanks so much," I said as I trudged down the hall, still in shock. Edward walked over to the secretary and told her what happened, normally, you have to be 18 to be able to sign someone out, but I guess he convinced her pretty well. Edward walked towards me with a smile on his face. "Come on, let's take you to the hospital," Edward whispered into my ear. I could smell his breath, it was a cool, minty smell, and it was so addicting. "Okay," I whispered back. Today was the first time I felt, love.


	2. Alice

Finding Love: Alice

"Bella, does the cast fit you alright?" Dr. Carlisle Cullen asked with the same velvety voice as Edward. Dr. Cullen had dirty blonde hair that was slightly tousled, blue eyes,

perfect features, and perfect manners, Edward and Dr. Cullen looked and acted so alike. Dr. Cullen looked a little over 30 years old, so Dr. Cullen must have adopted Edward.

"Yes, thank you so much Dr. Cullen. I love the blue you added into the cast," I replied gratefully. "You're very welcome, Bella. Alice, my daughter and Edward's sister,

suggested that I add a little color. Alice is very excited to meet you, so, if you don't mind, she's waiting for you outside in the waiting room." Dr. Cullen said with a smile. "Okay,

it's fine, I don't mind at all," I replied. I attempted trying to get off the cot, but failed. Edward chuckled and held his arm out for me. Taking his arm in my arm, he smiled and

pulled me off the cot. "Thanks," I said. "You're welcome." I walked to the waiting room and immediately recognized a girl from my school, a very hyperactive looking teenager.

She had short, spiky, black hair, was very beautiful, and was very tiny. She practically sprinted up to me and said very excitedly,

"Hi! My names Alice Cullen! What's yours? Oh, right, Bella! I'm so happy I finally get to meet you! Do you like the cast? I told Carlisle to give it to you!" "Yes, hello Alice, I

do love the cast very much. Thank you!" I replied excitedly, surprising myself. "We are going to be bestest friends!" Alice exclaimed. "Yes, that would be nice to have a friend

around here," I mumbled to myself. Alice's face went from happiness to confusion in the blink of a second. "Why wouldn't anyone be your friend here? You are pretty, actually,

gorgeous, smart, I think, you look it. You seem very, very, very nice, and you just seem like the friendly kind of person." Alice stated. Wow, that girl was shameless. "I'll tell

you later, Alice, are we friends now?" I asked. Alice just stood there for a second, "jaw dropping to the floor." "Of Course! I soooooooooo want to be your friend! YAY!

We'll be best friends and we can go shopping every weekend! YAY!" Alice shouted, yes, shouted. She took my hand before I could even say thank you to Edward and Dr.

Cullen, and led me out to the parking lot. "Come on Bella! I have a surprise!"

Authors Note: I'm sorry if it's boring, but I'm just getting started. R&R, Pleez!


End file.
